cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pikachurin/Archives/13 March 2010
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. RE: Restoration Right, well that was an utter failure. I tried to restore the first one, it restored the page and not the file, yet when I tell it manually to restore the file, it says it can't because it's already been undeleted. I'm going to leave the other two for now and add this to the list of things to give a Wikia staffer next time I see one. My apologies for being unable to restore them at the present time, it seems that this wiki is doomed to failure with regard to images. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Your user page You should move the box you've got now as depicted here to try cutting down on that akward whitespace. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' :Yeah, definitely. It looks a little odd on my screen, but it's quite small (1024x768), and when I zoom out it looks fine, so for most people it should look good. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Sockpuppets Thank you, I'll get a checkuser scan ran on him. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:42, Quartidi, 4 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Thanks, I'll have it looked into and leave him messages. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:08, Tridi, 13 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Also, if you see more edits made in this fashion again, simply report the user to me rather than editing or altering them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:19, Tridi, 13 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: A friendly reminder Hey, I received your message, 'Hello there, I'd appreciate it if you categorize all of your articles and files in order to make your articles more organized. I have created a category for your nation (Category:Vengarnen), please remember to add your nation's articles and files there by clicking on "Add category" on the bottom of the page and typing "Vengarnen".' Now, I click 'Add Category', and then type 'Vengarnen *Insert wiki title here*' ? PNG -> SVG Go right ahead! (And thanks for adding the pics to the proper categories and fixing the infobox as well.) =) Signature Your signature needs an extra tag right at the end, it's causing nowrapping after it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:27, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Resource Templates You like? :P As soon as I'm done adding (2 more resources I can't find <.<) I'll put it in the default template for people to use. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 01:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' :Oh, and if you like that, you may also like my shorthand treaty acronym templates. Basically, they let you go directly to the page of a treaty type without a redirect or having to type the full name out and display the short version with a pipe. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 01:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' ::Yeah, and you can use proper grammar - s - or American grammar - - to pluralize them :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:70, Nonidi, 9 Pluviôse CCXVIII That's exactly what I said! :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:77, Nonidi, 9 Pluviôse CCXVIII :::Well, it's best to have both options, people can use what they want. :P Locke Talk • Alestor ' 02:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' Pagename What is the function of the pagename template that I've seen you adding to various userpages? Just curious. --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can't figure out where to put pagename in . It is incorrectly categorized in Category:Infoboxes. Also, thanks for the typo corrections on my nation page, I hate not being able to use Firefox at school :P ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 23:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I must be missing something. There's a similar problem on - it is in Category:Image wiki templates which is an unnecessary category, as Category:Image Related Templates is better. I tried to remove it from Image wiki templates, but it is still there. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] (AKA noob) :::Also...Category:Categories is causing an infinite loop in itself. Is there a way to fix that or is it a necessary evil because there is no other category in which to put the list of categories? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 03:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Question What is the difference between and ? --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 23:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm answering this because I can. is simply incorrect HTML, and some old browsers will not handle it correctly. is the correct form of . is used in bulleted lists to keep the text of the next line indented with the bullet and not put back to the beginning of the line. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:74, Décadi, 10 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Fixed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:52, Duodi, 12 Pluviôse CCXVIII Break tags Hello again, I have seen you using in many places when you should be using . is incorrect in most situations and can cause certain rendering problems when used incorrectly. Please ensure you are using and not from now on in your edits. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:55, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII Revitalizing Grand Besaid's Page I am currently in the process of revitalizing the nation page of Grand Besaid. I feel it is currently too long. As you may have noticed, I have been spliting the article into smaller other articles. Soon I will have the page I have been typing out for a few days complete. As such, I was wondering if there is anyway that I can have someone like you compare the two and tell me which one you think is better. Should I post the newer version I am finishing in the discussions section of the page? ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 20:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) All right, the article in Grand Besaid/v2 is complete. Tell me if you like the current article better or the "/v2" version. Also, please give some constructive criticism. Also, keep in mind that I will probably be adding in a few more pictures, hyperlinks, and may possibly create an article under the Economy section about trades, resources, and income. Thanks again! ~Dynasty1 (Nation • Talk Page) 03:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. The changes you made are much appreciated; all of them are staying except one. Anyways, I will work on getting some more pictures added in today. Thanks for your time. Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 14:52, 4 February 2010 (EST) RE: Cleanup You're welcome. I'll be doing more cleanup on Disparuean and Großgermanian articles in a minute here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:82, Octidi, 18 Pluviôse CCXVIII Holidays Can I use your Public holidays in Disparu format for my holidays page? It will be fairly similar except it will have the holidays of Grand Besaid listed as opposed to the Disparuean one. Thanks! Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 3:03, 6 February 2010 (EST) Thanks for all the edits on my holiday page! Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 12:14, 7 February 2010 (EST) Tax rate redirect The redirect to Tax rate from Tax Rate does not seem to work when searching for "taxes." --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 21:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Temp Page Nope, I no longer need that page, thanks for asking. Thanks for the help with making my new one! Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 22:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) w/r/t Using is correct in lists. Though it didn't, oddly enough, break here, it's still the correct method. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC)' Editing my Nation Page Excuse you. Do not edit my nation's page without my permission. I find it to be quite rude. Whitney7 (talk • ) 15:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Republic Structure *Heya, i know this is a dumb question but couldn't a Republic (Republic of London) technically have a monarch as well? Nebulax (talk • ) 03:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, it could (cf ). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:42, Quartidi, 24 Pluviôse CCXVIII Widgets Awesom, thanks, I'll take a look at those tonight. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:95, Quintidi, 25 Pluviôse CCXVIII Fixed, along with some other minor things. :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:01, Quintidi, 25 Pluviôse CCXVIII Canceled vs. cancelled Which is correct? I personally think cancelled looks better, but the spellcheck in Firefox corrects it to canceled so I thought that would be the more American version and should be used according to style. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 13:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Both are technically correct, though Opera's spellchecker puts "canceled" as well. Personally, I don't see why one would be preferred over the other, as long as you're consistent throughout any given article. The same can apply to such words as "referer" and "referrer". Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:76, Septidi, 27 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Categoy additionss to ; Line breaks are evil full stop :P In other words, make sure not to drop noinclude'd sections such as that a line when adding them in. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:63, Octidi, 28 Pluviôse CCXVIII Re: Question I just realized that my house of representatives was close to the US House of Representatives seen here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:111USHouseStructure.svg. Therefore, I put it into paint and edited to fit the numbers on mine. Afterwards I put the file into GIMP to give it its transparency. Sorry, I looked for a program too and I couldn't find one either. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 02:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, yeah, I tried to edit that one too for mine. Problem was getting the numbers and spacing right (that one has somewhere around 500 seats, mine has 760). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:02, Décadi, 30 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: Flag You're welcome, I'm glad you like it :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:63, Primidi, 1 Ventôse CCXVIII Category time code Hey, do you mind if I copy your general code for putting Jubilife's time in the top corner of Category:Disparu and use it on Category:Großgermania? It would be appreciated! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:42, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII :Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:44, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII I'd like to use it too, if you don't mind. I hope it will work on my nation page. And a semi-related question, is there a way to make it so that calculations such as nation age, or even the seniority template, are done in CN time or another time of choosing? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 05:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Technically, Locke made that, not me. Though he just used my code. Either way, it's all GFDL, but please customize it a bit more than just the color scheme; it is nice for each alliance to have templates which uniquely fit them (that's mainly why the infobox is so customizable). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:25, Tridi, 3 Ventôse CCXVIII Aqua Defense Initiative Just wondering, why did you replace "ADI" with "Aqua Defense Initiative" several times on Aqua Defense Initiative? (I am getting annoyed at the word 'initiative' - way too many 'i's in a row, my typing skills can't handle difficulty of that magnitude :P) ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have no problem with it, was just wondering if it was a style rule or something. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 00:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Australia Hey, Just wondering about your translation - "de la" - for Queendom of Australia. The grammar I had changed it to was based on , which indicates Commonwealth d'Australie as the official name (the English being Commonwealth of Australia). Chances are I'm wrong on this, but I was just wondering why there would be a switch here. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:65, Nonidi, 9 Ventôse CCXVIII :Fair enough :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:98, Nonidi, 9 Ventôse CCXVIII Well, the base suffix is the same as when "roi" is turned into "royaume". "Queendom" is, of course, an actual word in English, even if it's not used the same as it is in the cases on your article. I couldn't seem to find an actual translation into French, but the term "reinaume" was used in the French release of Suikoden V, in which a "queendom" exists. I figure it's about as close to an actual translation as we're ever going to get, anyway. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:15, Nonidi, 9 Ventôse CCXVIII Navbox thing Hey, mind if I "steal" your Navbox thing that you have on your pages and "rework it" to use on my pages? Kaptain_Aoto (talk • ) 20:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Infobox needed says that the full name of the recommended template should always be used. I can't figure out how to change the documentation without breaking the thing, so could you change it to say that it is not necessary to use the full name? Thanks. ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Excellent idea :) I just skimmed the numbers, but they all look good to me. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:55, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII :I'd do the top 10 to start, but also add in any RPed nations that don't make that list. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:13, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII ::I noticed you organized "rank" by the number of gold medals rather than the number of total medals. Is this normal? Just curious. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:45, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII :::Alright, sounds good. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:49, Duodi, 12 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Foreign Relations Section Probably because I hadn't slept in about 30 hours when I made that edit :P Thanks for pointing it out. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:02, Tridi, 23 Ventôse CCXVIII